another twilight
by SpaceSword16
Summary: What if it was another vampire that fell in love with Bella? What if it was Alice? What will Alice do? Will she finally find a mate or will she be forever alone?. WARNING: AU and Yari. Bellice. Please review and tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight characters. I just got really bored and finding video on Youtube gave me this idea.

**Warnings:** Yuri and AU. Bellice.

A/N: yes I know they're not really a couple in the books so don't flame me.

I sat staring at the TV, listening to Jasper and Maria talk about one of the nomads that we had met the other day while out hunting though I quickly turned on the tv to try to find something to watch that would drown out the sounds of Rosalie and Emmett upstairs though this was to no prevail since around that time Edward and Tanya walked through the front door, holding hands and smiling at each other. Sighing I turned my attention to the tv and started reciting the alphabet backward in my mind so that Edward couldn't read my thoughts.

"Alice?" he asked softly and I turned to look into his concerned amber eyes.

"What's wrong? You never block me out unless there's something bothering you." he stated and I rolled my eyes.

He should have know what was bothering me, however being the polite older brother that he was he always made sure to ask me besides trying to pry into my mind.

"Just leave me alone." I heard myself growl however as soon as I said this I felt a wave of very strong guilt hit me and I glared over at Jasper and Maria, Who noticing what her Mate was doing slapped his arm to make him stop.

"Thanks Maria." I said before I made eye contact with Edward once more.

"Do you have any idea what it feels like not having a mate?" I asked and the annoying sounds upstairs stopped and I knew they heard me.

"Maybe if you was normal you could find someone." Rosalie's voice called softly, and I knew what she meant.

If I was _human._

"Thanks a lot for helping Rosalie."

I forced my tone to be soft as I said this then without another word I stood and rushed out of the house and into the woods. Needing some time to think.


	2. Chapter 2

I ran until I was as far away from my family as I could get. I wanted to be away from everyone, everyone that reminded me that I had always been alone.

I couldn't remember my human past and I had woken alone, if it hadn't been for my visions then I would have never found Jasper and Maria in Philadelphia nor would I have found my family.

With a sigh I sat on a nearby rock and let my mind wonder however all I could think about was how everyone had someone but me.

"if you were normal."

Rosalie's words echoed in my head and I let out an annoyed growl, why couldn't I be _normal_? I wasn't even normal as a vampire for Pete's sakes! I felt my eyes began to burn and I had to hold back the dry sobs that where threatening to start. However just as I was about to give up fighting the emotions a vision drew me into the near future.

_**A girl with brown hair and chocolate eyes was watching me intently as she walked near, her scent intoxicating. My families eyes where on us but I didn't care as I walked over to her and took her hand into my own, feeling the heat of her skin against mine. I then turned to the others and said softly "this is Bella Swan." The dark haired girl. After everyone was introduced by either Edward or Myself Rosalie made a statement about her being a threat and Bella becoming the meal.**_

As the world appeared back around me I let out of the un-needed breath that I had been holding. This girl, this human was going to come here and the bad thing is...even from the vision I knew three things.

Firstly Bella Swan would be here in forks soon, second that she would know what we are and finally I would be insanely head over heels in love with her.

I quickly began to sing the dumbest songs ever in my mind so that Edward would not see my vision if he hadn't already. However I mentally cursed when I foresaw my cellphone(which was still in my pocket from earlier today.) was about to ring so I flipped it open as soon as it began to sound.

"Hello?" I asked, though I knew that it was Esme on the other end.

"are you alright dear?" she asked, her gentle tone causing what little frustration that I still had to dissolve.

"Yeah, I'll be back home soon...I just had to clear my head for a bit. But I do think I need to tell all of you about the vision I just had." I answered, reluctant to mention the vision since Rosalie wouldn't approve of me even thinking that way about a human.

"Alright dear. Hurry back." Esme answered, though concern was edging its way into her tone.

"I will." I replied before clicking the phone shut before I took off running toward home, the vision still replaying itself in my mind.

As soon as I entered the door Edward was at my side, looking livid.

"What the hell are you thinking?!" he snarled however Tanya grabbed his arm

"Don't Edward. Whatever it is I am sure we can trust her!" she stated softly and he glared at her.

"She's going to get with a human! What if something go's wrong?" he snapped however a rush of calm filled the surrounding area as Jasper entered the room.

"What exactly did you see Alice?" he asked soothingly and while taking an breath I reviled what I had saw.

"As long as we are careful there shouldn't be a problem." Carlisle was the first to speak however before I could even hear what the others said I was consumed by another vision.

_**Bella was standing in the sun, her skin sparkling like diamonds and her eyes scarlet. A sarcastic smirk decorated her face as she turned to me. "you're slow even for a vampire." she teased before wrapping her arm around my waist.**_

As soon as I came back to myself Edward turned to me and then began to growl.

"We can not take another person's soul!" he snapped and I hissed at him before turning to the others, waiting for their input.

"Great put the whole family in danger Alice." Rosalie said as she turned and rushed back upstairs. Carlisle sighed and he and Esme shared a look.

"if you think you can handle it." he answered and I turned to Jasper and Maria.

"Alice...I met Jasper when he was human. He changed because he loved me. I'm sure that it'll be the same for you." Maria answered before she gave Jasper a look then added "now I think if we're going to school tomorrow we better go hunt."

glad that at lease half the tension was broken I turned to Edward before thinking.

_'Please try to understand Edward...You and Tanya would do anything for each other. It may be the same with me and Bella.'_

He sighed defeated and then nodded before taking his mates hand and rushing toward the forest.


	3. Chapter 3

That whole night after we got back from hunting I went into the deepest part of the forest and sat there, searching the future for signs of what would happen tomorrow. However I couldn't find anything helpful.

The sun came up seemingly slower than usual as I was waiting for school to roll around and tried to ignore the fact that every couple in this house was doing things that I didn't want to over hear. I then decided to search through my closet for something to wear that would make a good impression on the new human.

"Hey." Rosalie's voice whispered as she entered my room and I turned and glared at her.

"What do you want? To tell me how wrong I am again?" I snarled, still angry at her reaction earlier.

"No...I came to tell you that to be careful today. I don't mind that you are in love or whatever with a human, I'm just worried." she replied, seeming a little hurt at my reaction.

"Rose. I'm the physic remember?" I retorted and she growled at me.

"you know your visions don't pick up every thing! What if one of us slip up and you don't see it in time?" She exclaimed, her voice full of venom.

"Look I know what I am doing. Just because we could lose control doesn't mean a thing! Since when are you so concerned about a human anyway? You're normally so engulfed in self pity that you can't even think straight!" I snapped without thinking and froze as I saw the look come across Rosalie's face.

"Rose I..." I began to add however she just turns and leaps from my window and dashes off into the softening darkness of morning.

I then walked out to meet Emmett and Jasper who I knew was coming up the stairs.

"What happened Alice?" Jasper asked softly as Emmett shoved pass us and went to follow his mate.

"I stuck my foot in my mouth." I retorted, feeling a wave of calm and happiness wash over me.

"We heard that much Ali." Maria stated sarcastically and I sighed and glared at her.

"She'll be okay. Trust me." Jasper stated softly

"I can't believe I done that Jazz! I mean we all know why Rose is the way she is but I choose that as a comeback! I'm so stupid!" I whispered, my own emotions fighting with the ones Jasper was trying to send me however then I felt a gentle yet strong hand on my arm.

"Alice, Every one of us have used something relating to the pass on Rosalie before. She'll be fine." Maria's Belltone voice stated and I sighed and leaned against her.

"I hope so." I managed to say as I stopped fighting with Jazz's powers and allowed his waves of content to wash over me.


	4. Chapter 4

The drive to school was uneventful and unusually quite with only Edwards classical music Cd playing in the background. As soon as we pulled in I saw Rosalie and Emmett standing outside the school. I felt another wave of guilt when I saw my blonde sister glance at me then began to walk over to where we had parked.

"Relax. She's not angry." Jasper whispered to me as he opened the door.

As soon as I got out she glared at me and sighed. "are you sure that you can control yourself after that outburst?" she quipped then added in a more serious tone "Believe it or not we do want you happy. But we're unpredictable and you should know that out of any of us." however before she could say anything else Edward glared at me.

"you will not tell her a thing." he snapped as he walked toward the building leaving Rosalie, Tanya, Maria, Jasper and I standing in the rain.

"What the hell?" Rosalie muttered, glancing at Tanya who only shrugged.

"No idea...but then again he woke up in a raw mood ten centuries ago." she retorted as Rose put her arm around my shoulders.

"Lets go Alice." she whispered, calling my mind back into my own head as we headed toward the school.

It wasn't until lunch that I saw The girl from my visions, her dark eyes glued on us as she turned to a brown haired girl that had way too much make up piled on.

"who are they?" I heard the new girl ask and I glanced over my shoulder at them waiting for the answer.

"Oh them? Their the cullens. They moved here from somewhere in Alaska two years ago." the brown haired girl, jessica stated with digust in her tone as she glanced our way then added "they are so weird. All of them are like together."

however then the other girl, Angela spoke up "its not like they're related Jessica. Doctor cullen and his wife adopted them, the only ones that are related are the blondes Rosalie and Jasper hale, their twins."

"Who are the others?" the girl that had been haunting my every thought asked and Jessica rolled her eyes.

"the bear like one is Emmett, he's with the walking barbie Rosalie. The other blonde girl is Tanya she and the boyish looking one, Edward are together. Though she does not deserve him. Then there's Maria and Jasper...the guy who looks like he's in pain and the girl that looks mad all the time." Jessica stated, her voice full of malice.

"at lease I can get any guy I would want if I wanted." Rosalie muttered, causing Emmett to smile and wrap his arm around her before whispering "what about me babe?"

"you should know you are my one and only Emmett." Rosalie retorted as she kissed him quickly on the lips, though desire burned in both of them.

"Okay you two don't start humping right here in middle of the cafeteria." Maria stated teasingly though that only caused Emmett and Rosalie to shoot back comments that I had to focus really hard on every other conversation in the cafeteria to block out.

"What about that one?" I heard the new girl ask and glancing over at their table once more I briefly made eye contact with her before she looked away, her cheeks turning slightly red.

"who? The little dark haired girl?" Jessica asked and I saw the new girl nod.

'_I wish they would say her name!'_ I thought, causing Edward to laugh beside of me.

"That is Alice. She is really weird. Like she just zones out and becomes basically unconscious for minutes at a time and how she looks at people is just unnerving." she stated and I rolled my eyes at this.

"She isn't that bad." Angela stated as she began to eat the apple she had picked up.

"Yeah right. I bet you a hundred bucks that that little freak is a stupid fagot." she stated.

"she's right but not stupid." Rosalie stated, though her voice held anger at the comment that Jessica had retorted.

"before I am the one who ends up causing a scene I'm out of here. See you in class." I growled as I got up and walked out of the room, dumping my tray on the way.

Once I was outside in Edwards Volvo I rested my head against the dashboard, trying to keep myself calm. However just as I was about to walk back into the building and give that Jessica bitch a piece of my mind when a vision overtook me.

_**The new girl was slowly walking over to me with Edward and Tanya, her heart beating violently through her chest. As soon as they stopped in front of me her eyes drifting to the ground as Edward spoke "I told Bella all about you." Edward stated then added as he glanced down at her "don't worry. She's not going to freak out about anything. She likes you too.**_

Just as I was drawn out of the vision Edward smacked the window, calling me out of my thoughts.

"hey small fry, you might want to get to art class before you are late." he stated with a smirk.

"Why should I care?" I retorted and he glanced around and then whispered

"I overheard that your dream girl was in that class."

that was all it took, I was out of the car in a matter of seconds.

"Remember Alice...act human." he joked in a whisper as we walked back into the building.


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as I walked into the classroom I saw the brown haired girl sitting next to where I normally do.

'_Bella.'_ her name rang through my mind as I took a seat beside of her, her scent intriguing but nothing I couldn't handle at the moment.

"Hi. You must be the new girl everyone is talking about. Bella? Right?" I asked as I took my seat beside of her and I knew that if I had a beating heart that it would be pounding out of my chest right now.

"yeah, word travels really fast here don't it?" Bella asked, her voice softer than most humans.

"well it is a small town. I'm Alice Cullen by the way." I stated, hoping that what Jessica had said hadn't made any impression on her.

"Did Jessica try to date your brother or something? I mean how she spoke about him was kinda funny." Bella stated and I had to keep from laughing.

"yeah, she asked him out last year and couldn't take a hint." I answered, remembering Tanya wanting to assassinate her in her sleep.

"I hate small towns like this." Bella said after a while of silence then after glancing out the window continued "and not just the weather here, towns this size are just full of trouble."

This confused me, what did she mean? Hopefully she wouldn't move away before I could even get to know her.

"if you hate places like this so much then why did you move to one of the smallest places on the planet?" I asked and she sighed as she looked up from her sketchpad.

"My mom and her new husband Phil likes to travel so I just would prefer to stay here with my Dad charlie." she answered and I could have almost sighed with relief.

"Hey Bella!" a boy called as he walked into the room and I instantly recognized him as Mike newton and I swear I saw Bella roll her eyes at his enthusiasm.

"Hello Mike." she stated in reply then with a sigh she turned back to me and I couldn't help the rush of desire I got when her eyes locked onto mine.

"I saw you storm out of lunch today. What was wrong?" she asked suddenly, catching me off guard and I had to quickly make up a excuse.

"my Sister Rosalie was being an jerk. As usual." I retorted, hoping rose wouldn't be mad when she heard me say that.

"The blonde." Bella stated as she looked toward Angela before adding "Jessica is so jealous of her its not even normal."

I laughed at this however then a vision over took me and I foresaw that one of Mike newtons friends was about to spill paint over my new outfit and as I came to my senses I let the charcoal rub onto my skin.

"I better go wash this off before I get it all over my clothes." I retorted as I got to my feet and walked past the boy, making him try to tip the paint to the side and spilling it all over his girlfriend.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters nor any song titles mentioned. They all belong to their respectful owners.

As soon as I walked back to my seat Bella glanced at me with a smirk

"What was that about?" she asked softly, clearly trying to suppress a giggle and I couldn't resist rolling my eyes at the obvious answer.

"Lets just say we are the school freaks." I retorted as I returned to my sketch, hoping that this tidbit of information would not interfere with what I had seen in the future.

"Another reason I hate small towns, all the nosy people." she stated and I laughed and then looked up, surprised by the look of anger on her face.

"yeah well you get use to it." I replied then I wondered how I could change the subject so that she would not get all worked up.

"hey dummy, ask her about something else." I heard Rose whisper and I knew that it was directed at me and I made a mental note to hurt her later for being as nosy as most humans.

"So do you have any siblings?" I asked and she shook her head

"No. I'm an only child but I have a best friend who is sort of my brother but he has a crush on me." she answered and I felt as if time had actually stopped and I knew that if I were human my heart would have stopped itself.

"it's weird. He likes me in a romantic way but I could never like him." I heard her say and with that I felt myself relax again.

"Why not? He's probably a good guy." I answered, though I knew who Jacob black was and I knew I did not like him...or more or less what his family was.

"well for one he's like my brother...and for two...well." As she spoke her face began to form a soft pink color and she turned her face toward the window, using her hair to form a curtain between her and I.

"sorry, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." I stated quickly, knowing that I must have said something that had embarrassed her.

"its okay. Its just...I'm not for sure about this place but I'll tell you everything once I feel ready." Bella answered and I nodded, suddenly feeling guilt grip me because she was preparing to tell me everything and I could tell her so little about myself. However then the bell rang and I sighed as I rushed out of the room and toward where my siblings where.

As soon as I walked over Edward sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as Tanya wrapped her arms around his waist.

"You can't tell her Alice, not only would that endanger our family but her life as well!" he whispered just loud enough for us to hear and I sighed as I nodded as I glanced at the floor.

"There has to be a way that we can tell her without telling her." I answered and he sighed.

"It's not possible without changing her!" he hissed, still too low for a human to hear and I had to resist growling back.

"Edward, go screw yourself." Rosalie stated, taking my shoulder and leading me away from them, Emmett trailing behind us and I sighed as I turned to Rosalie who was visbly angry.

"and just why are you upset? You where against it too this morning!" I snapped and she sighed

"Alice, look. I don't want you to tell her but you might not have too. I don't want our family to be put in danger that is all." she began softly.

"But I have seen it! I know she wont tell and she will be one of us!" I stated and she rolled her eyes.

"Will you just listen to me you stubborn little energy ball?" she asked, a small hint of teasing in her voice and I sighed as I forced myself to keep my mouth shut, knowing when she was trying to be nice.

"As I was saying before you Interrupted me, I do want you to be happy its just that its dangerous for all of us. I'll help you in any way I can...especially with Mr. Moody back there going senile because of your thoughts." Rose stated and I couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks Rose and about at lunch. I'm sorry I got so mad but..." I began but she cut me off.

"I know Alice, it was mostly Jessica but I certainly didn't help matters with my lame joke." She said, her voice hardening as she spoke about Jessica.

"I knew you where just being your usual self but sometimes these things bother me Rosalie." I stated in reply and she pulled me against her side as Emmett(who had been standing quietly for once.) put his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry little Sis, I will get them back for you. We might not can fight but we will get them back." he stated and I laughed softly as I looked up at him.

"Now lets get to class before we all are late and before Edward has a fit because I am singing the song Woman in love in my mind to keep him out." Emmett stated and I rolled my eyes.

"Emmett...do I even know why you know that song?" I asked, causing Rosalie to shake her head.

"Not even I want to know Alice...he probably wishes he was a woman." Rosalie retorted sarcastically as we walked toward our class.

"Oh shut up Rosalie. You know that isn't true or I wouldn't get in bed with you." he retorted and I sighed as I rolled my eyes.

"Emmett...I don't think anyone wants to know you and Rose have sex." I retorted as we walked into the classroom.

As soon as I took my seat I noticed that everyone was looking at me weird and was whispering, well for a human anyway but I cursed my vampire hearing as I listened to what they had to say.

"did you hear? Alice was actually talking to the new girl. She never talks to anyone!" One girl, Megan I think her name was said

"I know, its weird." the other one, a redhead in front of her said. However then Rosalie walked over and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"are you still not feeling well?" she asked, her eyes and voice full of worry but it wasn't about my health, she was worried about what the others where saying and how much I could handle.

"yeah, maybe I should go see the nurse." I replied as I got up, pretending to gag so that I could actually get out of the class.

As soon as Rosalie had got me out of the room I sighed and called Esme, quickly explaining what had happened and she in turn called the school so we could all get out for a couple of days.

"thank god. I really do not want to have to face those bitches again!" Rosalie snarled once Edward, Jasper, Rosalie and I were all piled into Edwards Volvo.

"As soon as we get home I am going hunting." I stated, mentally tired of all the crap that has been happening all day.

"Go hunting or go to your secret place?" Edward asked and I growled at him.

"I am not in the mood Eddie." I replied though Jasper reached over and slapped him in back of the head.

"You're an idiot Edward. We all have ways to relax and if she has a place she likes to go then so be it!" he snapped and I couldn't help but to smile as we finally pulled into the long driveway to our house.


	7. Chapter 7

As soon as we parked I ran toward the forest and toward my special place. I didn't need to hunt as much as I needed to think and calm down. I sighed as I let the thoughts of the day enter my mind, causing hurt to replace all the anger that I have felt.

As soon as I reached the waterfall I slid down onto the damp, mossy ground and leaned against the nearby tree as I let tearless sobs shake my body. I mean why does everything have to be so hard? First it was the fact that unlike most people I am attracted to the same sex and had to put up with Emmett's stupid gay jokes for the last century and now its because I have fallen in love with a human.

"hey." I heard a voice whisper about a mile away from me and I sighed as I turned to face who was talking.

"Jasper go away." I muttered, burying my face into my arms and I felt a wave a calm as he sat beside of me and draped his arm across my shoulders and I instinctively leaned into his side.

"Darlin, Everyone is worried about you." he whispered and I sighed as I forced myself to look at him and shook my head.

"I can't believe all of this Jasper, I want to be friends with her but Edward is always..." I began however he stopped me by laughing and retorting

"A jack ass?"

I had to smile at this as Jasper slowly helped me to my feet before he added "just ignore him, you have the rest of us to back you up." he stated.

"Rosalie does not approve either." I pointed out as I followed him and he chuckled

"Actually she's just worried, as usual. Lets go back home, Esme and Carlisle are worried about you." he stated and I sighed.

"I can't face them yet. I need time to get myself together." I whisper before bolting away from him and forks.


	8. Chapter 8

I was halfway toward the pacific ocean when I stopped, I sighed as I glanced around my surroundings, almost kicking myself for even running in the first place. Grabbing my phone I quickly dialed the number to my house, knowing that it would be Carlisle who would pick up.

"hello?" he asked and I sighed as I replied "listen I'll be back tomorrow evening. It's goicng to be sunny anyway so I'm going to spend some time hunting." I stated and Carlisle sighed before he asked.

"What exactly is going on? Rosalie has been more hateful toward Edward than normal." he stated, and I could easily hear them screaming somewhere in the background.

"Tell them they better shut up before I get back there or I'll kick both of their asses." I retorted and I heard Carlisle chuckle.

"I'll drop them the message." he retorted before the phone clicked off.

I smirked as I began to run back toward my home, though the thoughts of my future mate was all that I had on my mind.

I had just arrived back as the sun began to rise in the east.

"Morning Alice." Emmett boomed and I easily dodged away from him as he went to mess up my hair.

"nice to see you too Emmett. Now tell me, how bad is Rosalie and Edward been at it?" I retorted and he laughed.

"Well since Rose headed up to the mountains with Esme, Jasper and Marie not much but you should have been here last night." he retorted and I couldn't help but laugh.

"I think that it was better as me not being here. I had no desire of wanting to rip Edward to shreds." I replied as I entered the house to explain to Charlisle what had happened.

**Bella's POV:**

Glancing around the room I noticed that the girl I had talked to in glass earlier this week.

"if you're looking for the cullen's the doctor and his wife pull them from school for camping and stuff." Jessica retorted as she took a seat beside of me before adding.

"How do you stand having class with her anyway? She's freaky as heck." she retorted. I chose to ignore this and just continue to eat, not really concerned for what Jessica had to say because my mind was on what the golden eyes girl that I had spoke to the previous day.

"Actually she pretty normal yesterday." I retorted and she snorted as she walked away. Leaving me and Angela sitting at the table.

"She isn't a bad person at all, she's just a little off at times." Angela stated.

I nod in response and continue my thinking, all my thoughts about the short spiky haired girl.

"hello, earth to Bella! What are you thinking about?" Mike asked, sitting down at our table and I sighed as I tucked a stray hair behind my ear.

"Sorry, just daydreaming." I replied, returning my attention to my food though questions where stirring in me about the strange golden eyed family that everyone seemed to hate.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to La push with us on Saturday. I mean, you're new here and all and it'd be good to get out and meet people." he said, a hopeful expression plastered on his face and I could literally imagine him as a golden retriever at this point and his target (of course with my luck) was me.

"I'll have to check my schedule." I retorted, not really wanting to go because La Push meant Jacob and even though I felt toward him like a brother he was always attempting to flirt with me and that was one thing I did not want to deal with at the moment.

"Come on! It'll be fun." Jessica stated, only to erase the hurt look off of mikes face.

"Fine but I am not going near the water!" I retorted just as the bell rang.

**Alice's POV:**

"So you have fallen in love with this human?" Carlisle said slowly, then he smiled and shook his head.

"What?" I asked, wishing that I had Edward's power right now besides my own.

"its just that some of us vampires had a connection to our mates in their human life. Like Marie met Jasper while he was still human and I met Esme when she was still human. I think our friend Alistar has fell for a human." he explained and if I was a human I would have gasped in shock.

"Wait so...you think that the Human he is trying to protect is his mate?" I asked and Carlisle shrugged.

"Don't know but its not uncommon for one of us to fall for a human." he replied and I growled.

"Gee thanks Charlisle, would you mind telling Edward that?" I snap sarcastically just as I get a vision of them returning in a few minutes.

"So that's what the arguing was about earlier." Esme stated as she appeared in the doorway, home from the hunt.

"Yeah and if you don't mind I am going to take my leave for a while and go for a walk." I retorted however then Rosalie caught my arm.

"I wouldn't worry about Edward for a while." she stated and I glanced at Tanya who was giggling.

"What did you two do now?" I asked then my brother walked in, covered in mud.

"They decided to shove me into a swamp near here." he retorted as he took his shirt off and threw it outside.

"Why don't you go hose off?" I suggested, though I was having a hard time not to laugh.

"and give Emmett and Marie time to plan another attack no thank you. I am going to the steam and bath. See you guys later." he retorted as he rushed off.

"that went well...and gives us a reason to drag him shopping this weekend." Tanya laughed.


	9. Chapter 9

Thankfully the next day was raining once more, making it possible for the me and my siblings to return to school...all except for Edward, who went to Alaska because he said 'my thoughts made him sick.'

Okay I know better than that because for one a vampire can't get sick and for two, before he met Tanya he was watching things that would make even me want to gag and I'm a lesbian.

As I walked into my class I saw that Bella was sitting there, bent over a notebook, scribbling something.

"Hey!" I stated as I took my seat, causing her to look up.

"where were you at yesterday? I heard that your parent's pull you out when the weather is good." she asked as she barely looked up and I sighed.

"yeah, my family is outdoorsy." I answered with a shrug then added "but I would much rather go shopping."

she laughed and then retorted "I would much rather go camping than go shopping...I guess I'm not much on the latest fashion."

I swear the more I sat there, watching her out of the corner of my eye I fall harder for her because everything she had done seemed to draw me to her, even the way she bit her lip when she was embarrassed or thinking.

"What do you like to do?" I asked suddenly and she sighed, snapping the dark haired girl out of her thoughts.

"Reading, music, mostly stuff like that." Bella answered and I smiled.

"not many people are into things like that." I stated and she smiled.

"Well I'm not like everyone else, but you wouldn't know about that would you? I mean you have people who accept you for everything you are." she stated, her brown eyes turning dark as she spoke.

"What's wrong?" I asked and she sighed and shook her head, though I could smell the salt of her tears.

"nothing...its just...I've had a lot of problems in the past." she stammered and I let it go, since I didn't need Jasper's power to tell that it was hard for her.

"Well, if you ever need someone to talk to you can count on me." I said after a while and she smiled.

"Thanks Alice."


End file.
